


Alexander is basically a meme at this point

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Origin Story, Texting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Pegarita: The first time i ever saw Alexander was when we where looking at the pictures in his foster file and i saw the one where he was just stood calmly on a burning boatMacaroniAndMe: WHATSicklyAndPrickly: THE FUCK ALEXANDERDamilton: Honestly that was the weirdest day of my life





	

4SetsOfCorsets: You know, with all the new people who've been added to this chat recently (Theo, Maria, Dolley, etc) we should really explain some of our memes.  
LittleRedDress: YES YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ANSWERS  
DangDiggityDosia: Peggy wont share the memes   
MacaroniAndMe: Where to begin?  
LittleRedDress: TELL US ABOUT THE BOB MEME THAT PISSES OF ELIZA  
JeSuisChrist: Eliza's autocorrect is a pile of shite and kept changing God and Fuck to Bob and Duck  
NarrativeControl: shUT THE FUCK UP LAFAYETTE  
JeSuisChrist: It stuck :)  
DangDiggityDosia: Ya know i thought that would be a funnier story  
Pegarita: The funny part is that whenever Laf does it Eliza gets so pissed off and its the only time you will ever see her that pissed off.  
LittleRedDress: Beautiful  
Angeli-kickyourass: What other memes do we have?  
DangDiggityDosia: Idk if this is a meme but why do y'all call Alexander that  
DangDiggityDosia: Like yea its his name but wouldnt you shorten it?  
Pegarita: He prefers to go by Alexander and the only reason he will ever tell people is that just because he is short doesnt mean his name has to be  
SicklyAndPrickly: He told me it was because on the Island he's from they didnt shorten names so it was an entirely new concept to him that he didnt embrace  
Angeli-kickyourass: He told me to fuck off when i asked  
NarrativeControl: The only one who can shorten it is Mom and Philip Jeremiah because mom shortens all our names and Philip Jeremiah is precious and cant talk very well  
JeSuisChrist: When i met him i spoke like, no english so i never shortened it because that was to much for me to handle  
LittleRedDress: R.I.P Lafayette   
Turtle.Boi: Thats just how he introduced himself to me and honestly he did it in such a loud way i cant think of him in any other way than that  
ABurrSir: Same as John   
Turtle.Boi: <3  
ABurrSir: <3  
MacaroniAndMe: For the first like, 2 years i knew him i referred to him as "This bitch" so ya know  
4SetsOfCorsets: I mean same but in a nice way  
LittleRedDress: This has led me to the question of how the fuck did yall even meet Alexander  
Damilton: Why are we talking about me  
Angeli-kickyourass: Where the fuck have you been  
Damilton: Gay shit   
JeSuisChrist: He's been crying over pictures of my dog Georges  
Damilton: He's just,, so cute  
Damilton: Anyway,,, they all met me when i ascended down from heaven  
Pegarita: The first time i ever saw Alexander was when we where looking at the pictures in his foster file and i saw the one where he was just stood calmly on a burning boat  
MacaroniAndMe: WHAT  
SicklyAndPrickly: THE FUCK ALEXANDER   
Damilton: Honestly that was the weirdest day of my life  
Damilton: The boat i was on heading to America just like, caught fire, and i couldnt do anything so i just kinda sat around and someone took pictures  
LittleRedDress: hOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD  
Damilton: I ask myself that question everyday tbh  
NarrativeControl: The first time i met Alexander is when he punched me in the face because i suprised him  
Damilton: I SAID I WAS SORRY  
NarritiveControl: IT WASNT YOUR FAULT  
Damilton: I SHOULDNT OF PUNCHED YOU THO  
NarrativeControl: I SHOULD'VE CHECKED YOUR BOUNDARIES FIRST  
Angeli-kickyourass: First time i met him was when he punched my sister in the face and i did nothing to stop him because the kids got a mean right hook  
Damilton: Thank you for appreciating my punching skills  
NarrativeControl: Thank you for not helping me when i got punched  
Angeli-kickyourass: You deserved it  
Damilton: Can I add that the first time i met Angelica she was stood at the top of the stairs in a fuCKING BALLGOWN, staring down at me with like, an intense look of curiosity and a glass of champagne in her hand  
Angeli-kickyourass: It was apple juice  
SicklyAndPrickly: Explain the ballgown  
Angeli-kickyourass: Entice,  
NarrativeControl: Intimidate,  
Pegarita: Destroy.  
Damilton: ((Still pissed y'all never added a fourth word so i could join in but w/ever))  
Angeli-kickyourass: basically i was trying to intimidate him and i just so happened to have a ballgown  
Damilton: it worked  
JeSuisChrist: ME NEXT!  
JeSuisChrist: I met Alexander when we moved into our dorm together 2 years ago. He was speaking rapid french and it was great.  
Damilton: He threw a shoe at me  
JeSuisChrist: I did  
ABurrSir: I met Alexander when he ran up to me in the cafateria of our highschool yelling "aRE YOU AARON BURR, SIR?" and he never explained why  
Damilton: I had just punched somebody and needed an Alibi, you where someone i recognised  
ABurrSir: Ah  
Damilton: He told me to shut up the first time i met him  
ABurrSir: Greatest advice i ever gave that he never took  
4SetsOfCorsets: I met him when he got a detention for punching a kid   
4SetsOfCorsets: I had a detention because i helped him punch the kid  
Angeli-kickyourass: Never forget hercs rendition of the circle of life feat Alexander  
Turtle.Boi: beautiful  
Turtle.boi: I met him when we where all sat in the library and he starts loudly yelling about human rights   
Turtle.Boi: and thats my shit so i join in with him  
Turtle.Boi: and that was the beginning of a close and lasting friendship  
Damilton: Ayyyyy   
LittleRedDress: Who's left?  
DangDiggityDosia: Thomas, James, George   
SicklyAndPrickly: I met him in English class but not truly until he was screaming about essays down my ear for that project  
MacaroniAndMe: Met him in the same place, but when he started yelling and we began to argue and boom i had an Alexander  
KinkGeorge: He was trying to do his makeup in the cafe and it was so shit i had to help him  
Damilton: Fuck of George  
KinkGeorge: Naaaaaah  
LittleRedDress: Alexander why are you such a fucking meme  
Damilton: Because im awesome, thats how.  
\--------------------------------------  
LittleRedDress: You know another meme i want explained  
Pegarita: Babe not really the best time for this  
LittleRedDress: Why, im not the one with the dildo  
Pegarita: oH MY GOD MARIA   
Damilton: What meme?  
LittleRedDress: Why is GWash called GWash(ingMachine)?  
Damilton: Idk actually, I'll ask him  
\------------------------  
Damilton: George!!!  
GWash(ingMachine): Alexander!!!!  
Damilton: Why is your username your username  
GWash(ingMachine): Oh, Martha set it  
GWash(ingMachine): I dont know how to change it within chats so i dont  
*Damilton set GWash(ingMachine)'s nickname to George*  
George: Thank you :)  
Damilton: No problem dear  
\--------------------------  
Damilton: Martha set it and thats all he will say  
LittleRedDress: Yikes  
SicklyAndPrickly: Maria, why is that your nickname, if i may ask?  
LittleRedDress: Oh, idk, i look really good in red so i just made that my nickname  
SicklyAndPrickly: Ah, cool  
\---------------------------  
Trolley: This chat is fucking dead what the fuck James you said this place was fun  
SicklyAndPrickly: Dolley have you not seen the amount of messages we have sent just today  
Trolley: Oh yeah  
Trolley: Wooooo

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE AND ITS SO BAD I AM SO SORRY  
> R.I.P here it is   
> I thought the origin story's where funny tho  
> hmu with a comment and a kudo's if you actually finished reading this haha


End file.
